Black Waltz
by Kuroi Getsuei
Summary: Soul Nomad Cross.Dark Naruto Harem.Lemons. Sent on an important mission before the final leg of the chunin exams Naruto changes. The change is subtle at first but once he meets one of the most powerful beings in the world, things get out of hand.NaruHina
1. Prologue

_Anarchy, _Truthfully is just an experimental fic. To test a few aspects of my writing. I personally think I suck at writing and think I have ruined _Anarchy _for all it's worth. But surprising thing is, the many alerts, hits, and favs the story has gotten. This story you are reading, if your reading it, is what I wanted to write from the beginning. This is the story I will but my heart and soul into. This is Uzumaki Naruto's rise, from pathetic annoying boy to an unstoppable force of lustful evil power. A little story I'd like to call:

**_BLACK WALTZ_**

But first the needed crap.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Ippon Ichi's _Soul Nomad_. If I did Sasuke would get his ass kicked a lot more and Naruto would be doing most of the kicking. Hinata would also get her Naruto-kun. Oh and Gig would...well...be Gig. He's too awesome to even think of changing.

**Warnings: **Gonna have a bit of lemons. Blood, gore, language. So sit your fucking ass down and read the shitty story dick-cheese.

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato, AKA the Village hidden in the leaves, LOVED October. Seriously.

The one thing the wonderfully happy citizens of Konoha looked forward to in their lives just had to be the festival. The grand festival celebrating the birthday of their beloved Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato. The yellow flash made such a mark on the village not a person didn't know his name, and there wasn't a person alive in the village that wouldn't kick your ass for disrespecting said shinobi.

"That's LORD Hokage!" Was something you might hear often.

But the Fourth was...modest. He didn't like that everyone celebrated his birthday so fervently, he didn't really think he was deserving of the obvious praise. Though he never made them stop. He could. But didn't.

He'd merely...

"Please! Please! I told you last year, stop with the festival! Your making me blush..." He'd chuckle and scratch the back of his head sheepishly. Let's not forget that grin and blush combo that set the girls on fire. To bad for them, one Uzumaki Kushina already had her claws in the man.

Anyway this day, the second year of the Fourth Hokage Deluxe Festival, was even more special. Sort of.

Kushina, having finally reached the peak of pregnancy, is due for birthing their soon-to-be son. His name would be...er...well they haven't thought of anything yet. Minato figured it'd be a spur of the moment kind of thing and Kushina just thought a combination of their names would be good. Minusha? Shinato? Er...whatever.

The only reason this day wasn't as good as it could be probably had something to do with the raging demon fox heading towards them. Despite that fact the villagers seemed perfectly happy. Completely unaware...oops! I shouldn't have said anything. My bad, hehe.

"You think we should tell them?" Minato turned away from the crowd gathered at his ridiculous mansion.

A old, yet young looking for his age, white-haired man glared at him. "You ask that now? Looking down at them from your fancy balcony?"

"H-Hey! I never asked for the mansion! They forced it on me!" Minato attempted to protest, pointing down at the crowd of people. Unfortunately said crowd took this as a sign to cheer louder.

"You bought it." The man pointed out.

"Well...your old!"

"Great comeback. Nice to see my pupil has _some _brains."

"Shut up Jiraiya-sensai..." Minato sighed, turning back to the crowd. "I'll tell them."

The young Hokage cleared his throat, effectively shutting up the crowd. "Citizens of Konoha. I must regretfully inform you that Konoha will now be put under a state of alarm. A very powerful force is on it's way here to attack us. All citizens are to take shelter and all active ninjas are to report to the tower for briefing."

Jiraiya chuckled lightly as he leaned against a wall. The old man crossed his arms and mouthed Minato's last words along with him. He could almost hear the excitement in the blonds voice.

"That...is all."

And with a dramatic turn leaving his robes fluttering, Minato walked away from the balcony and into his house. "Good work...Yondaime-sama." Minato spared his sensai a awkward smile. "Couldn't do it without you Jir-Jir-Jir..."

Time halted and repeated, flickering like a skipping CD or a glitching computer. The lights went out and came back on, growing fuzzy with the final image of a smiling Blond man. The smile...changed...into something else.

Something sad. Something dark.

* * *

Naruto grunted in his sleep. "That dream...again?" He mumbled into his pillow.

He was tired...but he had to get up soon. As if the emphasize the point his alarm clock went off with a series of rather annoying beeps, clicks, and whirs. Said clock was promptly tossed out of the window.

Living alone was annoying to him, without anyone to tell him how urgent his schedule was Naruto felt too lazy to even move. _'Did I just complain about not having someone to nag me?'_

Grunting again the blond went about his morning ritual of washing himself, his teeth, and tossing on his clothes. Munching idly on a piece of toast Naruto opened his door, letting the sunshine in. He enjoyed the pair of knuckles hitting his bare forehead.

"Wait...What?"

"Oh, Naruto...your awake?"

Naruto blinked oddly at his pink haired teammate Sakura who was holding a small slip of paper in her hands.

"Er, yeah. What's up Sakura-chan?"

"Just this." She mumbled handing him the paper. "Don't know why I was sent..."

"A mission?" Naruto said reading over the slip of paper. Oddly enough he was recruited for a 'special' mission, courtesy of the Hokage. Sakura shrugged,"Something about a letter." The kunoichi shrugged again and walked off.

Naruto yawned, feeling that this would be a very slow day. "I got time..." He thought, deciding he'd stop by and visit someone first.

XXXXXX

Seeing Kiba and Shino wasn't much of a shock, and they in turn showed no surprise at his appearance either. "Here again Naruto?" Kiba nodded stiffly at the blond, still not quite over his loss. Shino was silent as usual.

"Yeah. She any better?"

Kiba nodded again, "Doc said she'd be ready in time to watch the exams."

"That's good."

"Naruto...my bugs indicate that you smell slightly of the Hokage. Do you have a mission?" Shino turned slightly toward the blond, intent on getting every detail.

"Er...yeah. How-"

"What? A mission before the final stage of the exam?" Now Kiba was interested. He knew everyone took this time to train, he figured the Third would know that.

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe the old man thinks it'll help my training. Better than falling off a cliff..."

"Say what?"

"Nothing." Naruto sighed and pushed his way past the two to stand before the bed. He was lucky they let him into the hospital at all. He always seemed to be causing "Un-due stress" on the patients. Hopefully not to Hinata.

She was sleeping, like all the other times he was there...she looked so peaceful. Naruto had promised to defeat Neji for her, but now he wasn't so sure he could do it. "Naruto." He felt Kiba's hand on his shoulder.

"Your going up against Neji, right?" Naruto nodded.

"I want you to beat him into the ground..." Kiba growled, his grip on the blonds shoulder tightening. "For Hinata. For me and Shino..."

"For everyone." Naruto finished.

Kiba gave him an odd look. "Yeah." He figured Naruto would be cheering and going on about how he'd never lose or some bull like that. "Dattebayo" and all that jazz. Surprisingly the shinobi seemed like...well, a shinobi.

Calm. Thoughtful. Strong.

Kiba thought...no, he knew Naruto would win. He just had the powerful feeling that this blond idiot was more than he thought, that he would become strong. He had no idea how right he was.

"Well, it's about time I head out. Let her know I was here okay?" Both boys nodded and moved to let Naruto reach the door. The blond was gone. He didn't see Hinata's eyes peek open a moment later.

"He's gone."

"T-thanks, Kiba-kun. I didn't w-want him to see m-me like this."

"Don't worry bout it. Just go back to sleep."

"O-okay."

"...Kiba-kun, Shino-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Those doctors are c-creepy."

XXXXXX

"Naruto, there you are." The sandaime was wait for what seemed like hours wait for the last member of the team that would be doing this mission. All he had to do in the meantime was...ugh, paperwork. Thankfully Naruto enter the door not a moment after he stamped his first paper.

"Yeah, I- Hey...Ino. You here too, Shikamaru?"

Ino stared at Naruto for a moment before turning her glare on the Hokage. Full force. "Whaaat!? We got Naruto on our team? What gives?" She screeched nearly knocking Sarutobi out of his chair and out the window. Shikamaru merely sighed a signature, "Troublesome."

"N-Now now Ino-chan, Naruto is a very capable Shinobi and-"

"Bullcrap! He barely passed the academy!"

Naruto had to resist the urge to cut the girls throat. He was tired of playing games with these screeching girls. Sakura, sure he thought she was cute but to say he loved her took practice.

And to say it to her face...ugh, he nearly puked that time. Though, when it came to looks he'd pick Ino any day of the week over Sakura...Even though she was twice as loud as Sakura.

Not as violent. That was a plus.

Ignoring all she was screaming about the blond shinobi checked her out, but of course he was smooth about it. Shikamaru was non the wiser. Naruto noted she had nice long legs but he'd seen better somewhere else, he forgets where. Her chest was pretty big for her age, undoubtedly an early bloomer. But from what he saw on Hinata once he got a look at her in the hospital, she was bigger.

But there was something Ino had going for her the other girls didn't, or at least from what he's seen up till now.

She had a nice ass.

Dragging his eyes to the terrified Hokage he idly thought on the things he'd do to her in a dark alley. "Hey old man. What's the mission?"

Ino glared at Naruto with what could only be described as hate. Shikamaru was surprised Naruto was actually quiet for once. And Sarutobi was happy to finally have his ears free of screaming.

Before Ino could open her mouth he cut her off.

"Y-Yes Naruto. You three are to deliver a letter to the Daimyo of our country. The letter is top secret and none of you are to open it." He paused expecting a outburst from Naruto. Once again, to everyone's surprise, the genin was quiet. "Uh, the Daimiyo's castle is to the North of our village near the border. It should be relatively simple, only spanning two or three days."

"Hokage-sama, if I may."

Sarutobi nodded and Shikamaru stepped forward. "What about me and Naruto. We are supposed to be training for the exams."

The sandaime had expected this of course. "I know that. And since you will be doing this mission without a Jounin-sensai I have provided a few scrolls of this villages jutsu. You will find they fit all of your needs, including Ino's."

A chunin handed Shikamaru a rather large bag. "There...are Nara clan scrolls in here. I haven't even seen some of these."

"There are Yamanaka clan scrolls in there as well. Those are for you and Ino." The old man continued, his hands tenting under his chin. "And Naruto-kun, you will find a few jutsu to your liking as well."

Shikamaru handed the bag to Naruto, giving him and nod that obviously said he was to carry the bag. The blond peered though the jutsu, surprised at the mix. There were Katon, Doton, Fuuton, and even suiton jutsu. Not surprising there was a few other miscellaneous ninjutsu too.

What was the most surprising was the genjutsu scrolls. They had an odd red symbol on them.

"Those are courtesy of Yuuhi Kurenai. She saw how you defended Hyuuga Hinata and thought she'd lend you a hand."

Naruto nodded and slung the bag over his shoulder. He'd find a proper way to secure them later. For now the Sandaime had his attention.

"This is a C-Ranked mission. Or rather it was." He sighed, not sure if he should tell. "Due to the fact you are carrying Konoha jutsu, this will be made B-ranked. There is also the chance of encountering rouge shinobi."

"B-ranked with no Jounin?" Ino gulped. She wasn't too confident in her abilities after that match with Sakura.

"Only due to the scrolls. And any ninja encountered still in Konoha will undoubtedly be weak. Mercenary level at best."

They all seemed to settle at this.

"Prepare yourself. You leave within the hour."

"Hokage-sama. One last question." A nod. "Why isn't Choji coming with us? Considering the team now you obviously were intedning on sending Asuma-sensai's team."

"Your right Shikamaru." Sarutobi smirked, having made his point he knew just about everyone's name. "But Asuma is training Choji for...something special. So we had to replace him with someone just as capable." He made sure not to offend Naruto.

"And the Jounin?" Now Shikamaru was curious.

"All training their students."

"I see..."

"Well, if that's all. We'll meet at the gate in an hour." Naruto yawned and waltzed out, bag slung over his shoulder. Shikamaru shrugged and Ino fumed. "Who does he think he is ordering us!?"

But she'd be there in an hour anyway.

Meanwhile Naruto would find a nice quiet place alone on the training grounds. There he'd spend an hour training...with the use of Kage Bunshin he'd learn quickly. Contrary to popular belief he knew the uses for the clone jutsu since he first used it.

XXXXXX

Ino stood at the gate, on time, just like Naruto said. And for that, she was pissed. What irked her even more was that Shikamaru didn't seem to care. "Just who does he think he is!? He's even late!"

"Am not."

She turned on her heel to come face to face with Naruto. Almost literally.

"W-What?" She flinched back to avoid kissing the other blond.

"I said, "Am not." What, you deaf?" For this close Ino noticed Naruto had really blue eyes.

"O-oh...Wait." Ino took a shirt-full of...er...shirt. Why wasn't he wearing that stupid orange jumpsuit?

"Your late!"

"Am not." Naruto repeated, standing over Ino at his full height. She couldn't for the life of her remember if she was taller than him or not. Shikamaru did.

"Naruto. You have a growth spurt in the past hour?"

Naruto shrugged, walking past Ino, freeing himself without much effort. Truth is he's always been taller than Ino, and everyone else in class for that matter. It was a classic tactic; When your small, people automatically assume your weak, and thus they underestimate you. Naruto played that card and played it well.

He was just tired of looking up at everyone now. It was hell on his neck.

So he released the genjutsu no one bothered to try and see through.

"Naruto." Ino was getting frustrated...who was the dead last to ignore her like she wasn't there?

"59 seconds."

"What?"

"We were given the mission at 2:00 PM. It is 3'o'clock...and 59 seconds."

"...What?" She repeated.

"It means that since it was not yet 3:01...the hour was still in effect. I'm not late. Got here before the 60 seconds were up."

Shikamaru gave him an odd look. "What 60 seconds?"

"The 60 seconds between 3 and 3:01."

"...Once it hit 3:00 the hour was up Naruto."

The blond grunted and shook his head. "No, the hour isn't up until the next minute after the hour neared it's end is up."

"N-no...the-"

"Ino. Drop it. He's not going to give up." They both agreed that Naruto was too stubborn to see he was wrong. Or right...which ever one it was.

Signaling he was ready, Naruto took point and lead the team out of Konoha's gates and into the trees of Hi no Kuni.

XXXXXX

"But Daaaaddy!" The princess of fire country whined, her tired father giving her a weary look. He was getting sick and tired of her whining about this and it was driving him insane! 'I want a boyfriend this, I want a boyfriend that' it was **annoying**. But like any father who knew that by spoiling his daughter rotten, he'd ruin any peace he could have had, he gave up. "Fine, fine! Whoever you wish to date is fine by me."

He waved his hands in, what he thought was a fancy manner, "You'll have my blessing."

His beautiful daughter squealed in delight at this and scampered away to her room. The Fire Daimiyo grunted and fanned himself with his hand. It was entirely too damn hot today. He just hoped his daughter wouldn't end up with some idiot.

Wait, never mind. And idiot would be easy to manipulate...he wanted and idiot. What he didn't want was a "bad boy".

Girls seemed to like the bad guys...and he knew what a teenage "bad boy" would want with his daughter...

Somewhere a certain blond shinobi found it utterly impossible to stop smirking.

XXXXXX

After about five or so hours of endless running and tree hopping the group found it futile to go on seeing as they needed to rest. Except for Naruto who was feeling restless. He tried to calm himself by pacing the small camp they'd made while paying close attention to any noise he would make. It would not be good for his alone time to wake up Ino and have her screaming at him.

Then again. His pacing stopped and his blue eyes fell on the tent Ino had set up for herself. _'I could just slip in there, slit her throat and kill Shikamaru. From there I could...no...no that's stupid.'_

_'Man, what kind of thoughts am I having? Since when did I start thinking about killing people? Hell, these are my friends! Why kill them!?'_ Naruto growled, clawing at his scalp.

Ever since he woke up this morning he'd been feeling so antsy. He'd been trying so hard to hide it and for what he could tell, the others were clueless. But why? Was it the Kyuubi?

_'Wouldn't put it past the fur ball.' _He griped, a sense of dread falling over him. When was it that he meet the Kyuubi? It was yesterday wasn't it? Ever since he talked to the oddly cheerful king of bijuu, Naruto had felt so...energized. Maybe that was it...that by meeting the Kyuubi he had in fact strengthened the fox's ability to reach out his own chakra. Now instead of being limited to healing Naruto, he could infact flow his evil chakra anywhere he wanted. And in this case Naruto had already figured his brain was the target.

And that was just it.

By channeling his chakra into Naruto's brain the Kyuubi had effectively increased it's usual output by two. Namely, instead of using 10 percent of his brain like normal humans, Naruto was actually using 20. His IQ was probably doubled. But something else must have happened. Due to the red chakra from the Bijuu being corrupt Naruto's brain must have been affected by it as well.

Thus the thoughts of killing. He'd never have thought of killing his friends of comrades, and definately not this calmly.

But now that he knew it, what would he do to stop it? _'Not that I want to.'_

_'Wait...I have to stop it. I have to because...because.' _Naruto frowned, rubbing his temples. He had to stop it, why? Because he was smarter? That was a good thing. Because he thought of killing? What kind of ninja would he be if he never killed...if he hesitated before a kill?

_'I'd be killed.'_ Naruto always knew he'd end up taking a life. But he never thought of it so simply...so what could he do?

Accept it.

Yes...he'd accept what the Kyuubi was doing. He was becoming better because of it. Naruto was becoming better. Stronger. Smarter.

He'd always been smart. Not overly so, but enough to find out that under Kakashi's mask was(What you thought I'd tell you? Pfft.)

Kakashi swore to do whatever he was asked on the grounds Naruto never told.

But now he was _smart._ Maybe, dare (I)he think it, cunning?

An almost sadistic smirk crossed his lips. Naruto suddenly found an odd interest in his hands, staring at them as if they held the world.

"N-Naruto? Why are you still up? It's shika's turn to keep watch." The orange clad genin turned to see a rather sleepy looking Ino wearing...pajamas? What ninja changed into their pajamas on a mission?

Well they weren't much...not really pajamas if you thought about it. Just a tank top and some comfortable looking shorts.

"What about you Ino...why are you up?" She was slightly surprised at how...deep Naruto's voice suddenly sounded. But she shook it off.

"Pfft." She scoffed. "Bathroom obviously."

_'The hell part of that is obvious to me?' _

Naruto shook his head. "Whatever, I'm staying up. It's not even that late and there's no reason to wake Shikamaru." Ino gave him a look. "He'll need to be thinking clearly in the morning. He is the smartest of us." he added.

She shrugged and went about her business.

And Naruto went about his, vanishing in the opposite direction. Ino followed a moment later

...She could hold it.

XXXXXX

"Damn it Naruto where are you going." Ino hissed to herself, trailing behind the other blond who was ridiculously fast in the trees. She'd be able to keep up if it went fore these damn twigs finding their way under her foot causing her to stumble.

At least that was her excuse.

She'd been chasing him for a while and lucky her, he paused for a minute to 'bleed the lizard'. She quickly his and did her own business. After a while of going in circles, or so she thought, the blond dropped into a clearing. He mumbled something about having some peace and quiet for something before he vanished.

That's it.

Vanished.

Literally.

One moment he was there and the next he was gone...Ino was standing there, behind her (tree) hiding spot for what seemed like an eternity gawking. Just gawking at how he could merely vanish like that.

So she followed him into the clearing and promptly feel through a hole.

Some ninja she was.

XXXXXX

Some ninja Naruto was.

He'd been trying to lose Ino for the past half hour, ducking between trees and into high branches but she just wouldn't give up. He even pretended to piss in hopes that when she hide herself to keep from seeing that she'd eventually lose his trail. Hell, he ditched the moment she moved out of sight. Yet she once again came up with some way of finding him...

He gave up. If she wanted to see then he'd let her see.

"Finally...some peace and quiet so I can talk to the fo-" Naruto felt his feet, but nothing under them.

In an instant his head slammed against the hard stone floor of...somewhere. He groaned in pain feeling blood on his forehead, but he knew the wound would seal up in a second. A moment later something heavy fell on his back and he hit his head. Again. Hard.

"Ahh! W-Where am I!?" Whatever feel on him had a really annoy way of freaking out. For a ninja Ino tended to flail a lot.

"Argh! Ino, stop slapping me! S-Stop damn it!" Naruto grabbed the screeching blond's hands. The surprise of it hitting her enough to shut her mouth. For a moment at least.

"N-Naruto? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Wait a second." Naruto did his best to keep track of Ino and his own hands doing a few simple hand seals in pitch black darkness. A second later a orb of fire light up in his hand illuminating the two enough to allow them to see each other.

"Oh, Naruto. Thank god...er...how'd you learn that jutsu?"

Naruto glanced at the fire dancing in his palm. "The scrolls?"

Both seemed to remember the bag Naruto kept strapped to his back. The bag that was now sitting there at the campsite with Shikamaru.

"Well, now we need to get ourselves out of here."

"Ain't you-"

"Going to ask why you were following me? Nah." Naruto shrugged, not that she could see it very well, as he looked around for a torch or something. As luck would have it, thankfully, there was one close by in the center of the floor. It was raised on a sort of pedestal.

"I figure you thought I was acting weird. I told you I'd stay guard but the moment you leave I take off. Obviously, since this contradicted what I said previously you had to investigate where I was going. That and your the biggest gossip in Konoha, goes without saying you had to be nosy." Ino was to creeped out by the endless darkness and near infinite amount of spider webs conveniently place for her to walk through.

Naruto dropped the ball of fire into the torch. It sizzled and burned out.

"Well shit."

Naruto almost swallowed his tongue when the torch burst into multiple balls of fire that flew away to light every torch nearby. "...Well shit." He repeated as he stared at the huge stone doors in front of him. Two large kanji adorn each door, one kanji polished white and the other a metallic black.

Neither the door nor the kanji had even a speck of dust on them

"Ino?"

"H-huh?"

"Wait here."

Uzumaki Naruto, his life and persona having changed in the past seven or so hours, reached out and touched one of the doors.

His eyes widened.

And everything was pitch black once again.

* * *

Yep, that's just about it for the prologue.

Review kthx

Up next. Naruto meets Gig and the story gets that much more badass. Maybe a lemon if your lucky.

Oh, btw, I have already picked two girls that will be appearing in the harem. (Ino, Hinata) Should have been obvious. I might put up a poll to vote for some others.

Review...er...I already said that.


	2. Bah, Humbug

5 Reviews on the first chapter. Not bad, wanted more, but still I'm happy. So I'll try to write more for the readers to read and I'll construct some nice fight scenes for you. It has also come to my attention not a lot of you know what exactly _Soul Nomad_ is. So I'll say this, you've played _Disgaea: Hour of darkness_ right? I hope so, if not go out and buy/rent it if you can. _Soul Nomad & the World Eaters_ just so happens to have been made by the same people. And I submit to you. Get. It. The game has a pretty unique fighting system, and expands on a few things of the other games made by Nippon Ichi. That and it is funny...any and all times Gig has something to say I swear you'll laugh. Even if it's just a bit, there is rarely a time you won't laugh.

Plain and simple.

But for those who can't get their hands on the game I'll just share what I know, since I have yet to beat the game.

Gig is an incredibly powerful being. Leave it to say he can not(I repeat) Can not be destroyed by anyone of equal or lower strength than he. Now, since he is the most powerful being on Earth, or in this case the Elemental Countries, he can not die. And he knows it. Now in the story of _Soul Nomad_ Gig encounters one person able to fight him to a point where he is weak enough to Kill. This person in turn, dies as well. But Gig takes this chance to simply shove his own soul into an _Onyx sword._ Now this shows two things. 1. Gig can seal himself into inanimate objects even when literally dead. 2. Though Gig was "dead" his soul survived along with all of his power.

The one who fought Gig seemed to have the same power and somehow survived as well for a hundred or so years keeping watch over the sword. She later gives it to the main character of _Soul Nomad_.Gig makes many attempts to take the main characters body for himself, but is unable to. The reason(I do not know) I guess must be the red crystal used to seal his soul to the Main characters own soul. But if the main character relinquishes his body to Gig, his soul is destroyed into nothingness and Gig takes the body for his own.

In my story, Gig encounters the Kyuubi who is on equal ground with him and they fight. We all know the Kyuubi no Yoko can not be killed as it will merely be reborn after dying, thus why it was sealed into Naruto. But Gig is not reborn, he simply shoves his soul into something else. In this case as well, he sealed himself into an onyx sword which the Kyuubi, after being reborn, hides in an underground temple in Hi no Kuni. Put two and two together and follow me from there.

Now, enough chit-chat, I've wasted enough type. Story time betches.

* * *

Naruto, feeling something odd tingling in his eyes, quickly covered his face. He could faintly hear Ino squeal somewhere behind him. Hand still on the door he stood through the storm and twisted chakra flooding out of the room and straight at Ino and himself.

It burned, to be mild.

His unprotected fingers, ears, nose, neck, everything...they all burned like hell. Naruto could almost _feel_ his flesh peeling off. And then it stopped, not abruptly...just like it got bored and settled down.

Uncovering his eyes he watched as the visible chakra floated and drifted about, covering them both in a literal blanket of chakra. It felt heavy.

"N-Naruto...what was that?"

The shorter blond spared his teammate a weak glance. "How should I know Ino?"

She opened her mouth to say something but shut it when Naruto left her behind to enter the room, the door he was holding open slammed shut behind him.

"Wow." Naruto mumbled, ignoring the loud slamming of the door behind him. He was too interested in what was in the room. The room itself was pretty boring. Old crumbling walls. Cobwebs out the wazoo. A huge-ass, but very unseen, spider. Naruto shivered oddly...he felt like he was being watched...by four or five different people.

No, he didn't see the spider eying him hungrily. Even if he did he'd be staring too hard at the friggin sweet sword floating in front of him.

Floating. Literally fucking floating.

Naruto could feel, no screw that, he could _see_ the chakra keeping this thing up.

So he took it. Who wouldn't? Honestly? Yeah...didn't think so.

And that's when his nerve endings pulled a classic 'paper bag full of dog shit on fire' on him. The shit being his organs, the paper bag being his flesh, and the fire/foot combo being the swords tainted chakra. His word was on fire, his eyes saw stars, his jaw clinched painfully, and he bite right through his tongue.

In the back of his head a voice cackled insanely. The pressure behind his eyes threatened to shoot his visual aids out of their sockets. Luckily(Or maybe not) He noticed a glowing red crystal barreling toward him.

It impaled him of course.

"At least the pain stopped." He muttered falling to his back and into unconsciousness.

--

To be frank, Gig was pissed. He hated everything right now, not that it was any different from most days, but today was a special case. Today marked his 13th year stuck in this stupid sword with no one to torture.

Grunting he flexed his immense power, flooding the cramped room with his tainted essence. And then something interesting happened.

Someone took the sword. Much to Gig's delight.

He felt the connection and couldn't help but cackle at the thought of a new body, his chakra flooding whoever it was with pain. But the pain stopped when he felt something stop him from taking over...and that was not cool. "Son of a-" he growled, reaching out and yanking on whoever touched the sword.

Much to his surprise it was he who was pulled.

Gig blinked in barely suppressed confusion as he found himself in a sewer...of anything that a mind could look like...but a _sewer_? He cursed foully under his breath and took in his surroundings.

"Oh...you've got to be kidding me! My luck ain't that crappy is it?" He growled, his eyes falling on a huge gate. But it wasn't the gate that irked him, but what was in the gate.

"The Kyuubi no fuckin' kitsune. Wow, and I thought my life was in the crapper." He grinned at the foxes sleeping form. He, of course, had not forgotten how he was royally screwed those years ago. But now revenge was within his grasp, he'd simply need to walk through the gate and..."Huh?"

Gig sensed something approaching. And that something pushed him...into a wall. "What the fu-" he managed to get out before the wall opened up into a door and locked him in a tiny, cramped room. Not only that but he could feel his power and influence being pulled away from him.

And then he fainted. But in a very coughmanly way.

"...Bout time. I really didn't want to deal with him right now..." Kyuubi groaned, it's eyes peeking open.

Naruto gave it an odd look. "Huh? Who?"

"...When did you get here?"

"Just now...I assumed you called me."

The Kyuubi gave what resembled a shrug, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Fact is your here...so..."

"Sooo..." Naruto blinked. He could have sworn the fox had called him...he wouldn't be here otherwise right? Unless...

"Hey, Kitsune-teme, you know anything about a weird sword?"

Red eyes glared at the blond, "Oh yeah, real specific."

Naruto sighed and slowly massaged his temples. "Fine, fine. It's black...onyx black...long, er...it has three red gems near the base of the blade. Oh, and it gave off a wicked amount of chakra." The fox showed no signs of a reaction. "No idea, huh?" Another fox shrug. This time the fox gave Naruto a big, toothy grin.

"Maybe...maybe not."

"Ah screw it, whatever. I'll just keep it."

"Watch yourself...this thing sounds pretty powerful. Then again, I might be able to link it's chakra to you..."

"And why would you do that?" Naruto asked, skeptical. "Don't you want to be stronger?"

Naruto crossed his arm, his blue eye attempting to bore into the fox's own, "That's not what I meant. What do _you _get out of it?"

The Kyuubi smirked. It really seemed it's chakra was having an effect on the boys brain just as predicted. It wouldn't be long till the gaki was turned into a ruthless, efficient, bad ass killer...The fox almost giggled at the thought. If it was going to be stuck there until Naruto died it would hurt to have the kid strong enough to protect himself right? Then again it only took the kids presence to force Gig into a lock part of his mind...but it was only a matter of time till he got out.

"Hey, gaki...sit."

"What?"

"Sit...I wanna show you something." Though the way the fox was grinning freaked him out, Naruto sat. The fox was helping him, so whatever he was showing him might not be too bad.

But what he saw got him thinking one thing: When he exited his mind scape...the shit was going to hit the fan.

--

When the door slammed behind Naruto, Ino was scared. Not for Naruto, she reminded herself, but the mere fact she was no alone in a creepy web-infested place. Not only that but it was uncomfortably hot, and Ino did not like to sweat.

She tried multiple times to get into the room Naruto had entered, but to no avail.

"Damn it Naruto..." She whined, pulling at the collar of her tank top to let air reach her skin. She had tinkered with the idea of letting her hair down but decided against it as it reminded her of Sakura. She missed her long hair...

Her slightly paled skin shown lightly with a thin layer of sweat as the heat seemed to increase. It wasn't this hot before...not until Naruto used that jutsu. Just what was it anyway? Ino had just thought it was just to have light when needed, but when he put it in the lanterns...

She sighed, too exhausted to think clearly. "Stupid Naruto. Stupid door." She mumbled. Watching silently Ino noticed the door opening...was 'stupid door' a password or something? No way...right?

Standing from her tired position against a wall she dragged herself to the door and peeked inside.

"Naruto?"

The blond was there...lying on the floor with a weird sword in his hands. But Ino didn't care about that...what she did care about was the bear-sized spider hovering over him, mandibles ready for a meal. She grimaced at the obvious drool splattering on Naruto's forehead protector.

"S-shit Naruto!" She called, trying to wake him up.

He didn't. But the spider stopped. Luckily it decided she looked pretty tasty.

Oh joy.

"Eeeeek!" Ino squealed as a think gob of stringy web wrapped around her leg, covered in drool from the spiders mouth. She was inwardly glad the web didn't come out the other end. That faded of course was the spider then proceeded to give 'birth' to five little, er, big baby spiders.

Each 'baby' was as big as a small dog.

Ino opened her mouth to scream again just as the web was pulled and she slipped onto her back, painfully, when a sickening crunch sound echoed through the room.

"Naruto!"

Indeed Naruto seemed to have returned to the waking world, his foot planted firmly on what Ino could only guess was one of the smaller spiders. The mother screeched horribly, advancing on the blond before halting. It eyed the black blade pointed at it, **_"Calm down. You'll get your turn next, bitch." _**

He turned and Ino could finally see him. His usually faint whisker marks were thicker, his eyes were slitted and blood red, and she could see a pointed canine poking out from under his upper lip. Naruto grinned wolfishly and blurred.

He felt...nothing. He didn't feel the wind passing by him, or the sword in his hands. Not even when he cut two more spiders in half with a single swing. Before the mother could move he curb stomped another and cleaved another crawling on Ino's leg.

"Naruto, how did you do that?"

_**"Practice."**_

The queen spider, lets call her Arachnid, had finally had enough. With a hiss she shot a long line of web at Naruto, ignoring and releasing Ino who quickly moved out of range. **_"Pfft. That's it?"_** Naruto smirked in amusement and caught the web. Just..._caught it. _

He pulled hard, loving how strong he felt, pulling the large spider, hissing and spitting, toward him. Quickly he lifted his arm over his head and swung it, and Arachnid, in a circle around his head.

**_"Are you serious? This is it? Shitting babies and shooting web? Ha!"_** Naruto roared, ending the sentence with a tug sending the heavy spider into a wall. With the force exerted the bug was crushed all at once, it's guts decorating the wall.

**_"Damn, it really was that easy?"_** he mumbled while pulling web off his hands. He was sort of disappointed.

But not for long. _'As long as I've got Naruto in here he can't stop me from using his body.' _Yes, the Kyuubi was going to have some fun with little Ino...

**_(Caution:_****_Lime-ish lemon/lemon-ish lime ahead...Skip if you wish.)_**

Ino stood dumbfounded at Naruto's odd show of strength. It left her staring, jaw to the floor and eyes the size of dinner plates. "N-Naruto?"

Her fellow blond merely smirked before vanishing like he had before and soon she felt the cold stone wall on her back, which felt nice against her heated sweaty skin. But she paid more attention to the pair of lips crushed roughly against her own. Naruto wasn't dumb enough to try anything on her...was he?

But the proof was in the pudding, his dry lips moving hungrily against her slick, glossed lips. Ino growled, firming her mind in the fact that Naruto, the dead last, was stealing her first kiss. The bastard! Only Sasuke-kun could do that!

She made to strike his chest but found that he had already pinned both hands beside her head with his own, his finger nails digging dangerously into her wrists. He really need to trim those...but enough off topic thoughts! She tried to struggle free or to at least get him to stop kissing her, since when did he have any interest in anyone other than forehead girl?

But it did feel nice...even though he was rough and unpracticed. She could feel his rushed breathing as he licked and nibbled her lips, and Ino couldn't deny it felt good. In an odd sort of way.

Naruto finally calmed down, sensing her weakness and simply kissed her...or rather, the Kyuubi kissed her, but she didn't know that. For now she thought it was Naruto, and that was enough.

His grip on her hands loosened slightly and he pushed forward, pressing his larger body against her smaller frame. She moaned into the kiss, her lips parting for a second, but a second was all he needed to slip his tongue past the barrier of her lips.

She seemed content, influenced by the waves of demonic chakra rolling off of him, though she wouldn't know what it was really. Her small tongue sought out his own and fought clumsily against the larger opponent...she tried futilely for dominance but Naruto wasn't going easy on her. And just as she was getting desperate Naruto pulled away with a smirk, leaving her out of breath, tired, and flushed.

"N-Naruto..." She mumbled, staring up into his hauntingly blue eyes which watched her with a mix of lust and amusement. Ino would have never thought Naruto knew anything about kissing...

He let her go now, Knowing she wouldn't resist, her arms falling to her sides limply. Growling, Naruto nibbled gently on her lower lip which was a bit swollen for the excessive kissing. Slowly he moved from her lip to her chin, and then to her neck trailing his tongue the whole way.

Finally he had his hands free and quickly enough he put them to use, his right hand cupped her left breast through the tank top that might as well not even be there, the left hand reach for her shorts. "A-ah, w-wait!" He chuckled heartily into her neck, and even more so when she moaned from it.

Did she really think she still had time to resist him? She hoped, but it was obvious that wasn't the case.

His fingers tugged at the elastic waistband, teasing and chuckling like it was funny. Ino tried to pout but what she got was something between defiance and utter submission. Though her lips curved downward in a slight frown her eyebrows arched up as if asking for more. And more he gave.

In and instant his hand was under her shirt and strangely enough he felt no bra...well she was just sleeping. He figured it would be sort of weird for a girl to wear her bra perpetually...

Shrugging he flicked her nipple expertly, a smirk drawing on his lips when she shivered and moaned while arching her chest into his hand. If this was how she reacted to something like this then what if her gave her lower half some attention? Seeking and answer Naruto slipped his free hand past the shirts and past the panties. He slowed his approach to admire the softness of her lower lips and how she shivered against him with a gasp.

He didn't expect much though, his index testing the wet feeling before prodding her slit. "N-Naruto! Stop i-it!" Ino made a show of trying to push him away but she could tell by the weak push that she didn't want him to go.

But he wasn't looking for sex...not yet anyway. Smirking he gave her breast a squeeze and her clit a nice rub and, after relishing in her moans, stopped.

He then knocked her out. He never said he'd "be gentle".

**_(Whatever the hell that was I just wrote...end)_**

Ino awoke, kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs, alerting her teammates who quickly came to her rescue. "Ino, what's wrong!?" Shikamaru peered around her tent looking for anyone who might had tried to harm his teammate. What he found was a sweaty Ino in dis-shelved clothes and with a face red as a tomato. "Shikamaru?" she asked shakily while eying Naruto who was next to him.

She quickly made a survey of her surroundings noticing she was back in her tent at the camp sight. The morning sun shown the clear confusion on her team's faces. "Where?"

"Huh? Your at the camp sight...you have a bad dream or something?"

Ino shot a glare at the Nara, "N-No!"

"Uh, Ino?"

She spun on Naruto. Though her memory was hazy she could remember exactly what had happened...to and extent. She remembered the searing kiss and his hands all over her-STOP! "What!?" She hissed.

He merely pointed. "Uh, your boob..."

Ino blinked dumbly finally noticing the slight blush on the boys' cheeks. She screamed and kicked the closest one in the groin.

Shikamaru dropped like a ton of bricks.

--

The rest of the trip was rather uneventful, yet very awkward.

Ino had apologized for nearly sterilizing Shikamaru, and her tolerance of Naruto was at an all time low. She'd tell him to shut up even when he wasn't even talking. Naruto seemed aloof, ignoring Ino while chatting with Shikamaru along the way. They compared the jutsu they had learned during the trip, but when Shikamaru asked Naruto about his new sword Naruto seemed a bit taken.

"This? Oh, I found it when me and Ino got lost in a-"

"I knew it!" Ino roared, jabbing him in the chest. "I knew I wasn't dreaming you dirty motherf-"

"Of course it wasn't a dream."

Shikamaru and Ino stared openly at Naruto. Shikamaru due tot he fact Ino seemed to be trying to kill Naruto with her pokes and Ino because she never expected Naruto to admit to molesting her. Though she did enjoy herself...no one needed to know that though.

"We fell into the temple place and I when in and got the sword. Somewhere along the lines you were attacked by spiders which I fought off, though sadly I couldn't prevent on of them from biting you..."

"...Wait what? Biting?"

"Yeah, one of the smaller ones got you in the leg. It must have been poisonous because you were...hysterical afterward. You kept making weird noises." Naruto scrunched up his face, his signature 'thoughtful' look.

Ino glanced down at her legs and finally noticed her right ankle was wrapped in gauze. Blushing she realized they were all walking instead of hopping the trees like before and that she herself was limping."O-oh..." She muttered. _'It really was a dream?' _

"Can we get going? The castle is right there." Shikamru pointed casually over his shoulder at the huge castle looming over them. Naruto nodded and took point again, Ino following slowly behind and Shikamaru taking up the rear.

"So Naruto...what was the jutsu you used?" Ino asked in hopes of ending the awkward silence.

"Hot box." He excluded 'no jutsu'.

"Say what?"

"One of the scrolls in the bag," Naruto jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the bag hanging on his back," Help people make their own minor jutsu."

"So what does it do?" Now Shikamaru was interested.

Naruto grinned, " It's actually a torture ninjutsu. Though it can be used as a light source it actually is just a ball of heat and fire that keeps getting hotter and hotter. The longer it's active the hotter it gets...in enclosed spaces, like a room, it would keep getting hotter and hotter until whoever you trying to torture is nearly dehydrated. Then you just offer a drop of water and bang, you got a singing canary."

Shikamaru nodded, it wasn't something that required a lot of brain power to create but he had to admit Naruto had a good idea. "But it only works in enclosed spaces?" Naruto nodded. It didn't matter...he'd make something else later.

"So you guys been training too I hope."

Ino and Shikamaru shared a glance, "Yeah, why?" Ino frowned.

"Oh no reason...we're just being followed. I'm surprised neither of you noticed."

Ino almost tripped, "W-what!?"

Naruto didn't look back. "Just keep walking. Act cool."

Shikamaru was already acting as if he didn't hear a thing, but he could almost feel someone nearby. Naruto cut a right, going into the woods and the rest followed. They walked at a leisurely pace until they reached an open field.

Taking the bait their stalkers showed themselves with a rather boring appearance. "Halt! Your package are belonging to us!"

"...I'm just going to guess that you take special medicine, right?" Naruto sighed.

"Enough talk!" The 'leader' roared wielding a katana. "You will not complete your mission. Give us the package now and you can leave with your life."

The three genin slipped into a defensive stance, "Pfft, fuck you needle dick!"

Surrounded the genin prepared to take on some ninjas. Can be too hard right?

* * *

Ugh...I hate this chapter. I really do. There had to be twenty other things I wanted to put but my muse was dead...six feet under. The fight with the spider sucked ass. The lemon, or lime, or whatever it was, was stupid. I didn't show enough Gig. All in all this chapter was bullshit. I could have done better.

But I'd rather submit this then have to wait another week.

But don't worry, the next chapter(I swear) will be longer, and better. Times ten.

The poll is up in my profile so vote please.

And don't forget to review. I like reviews. Reviews make me that much closer to reviving my muse and we all want that right?

I was thinking of making the Kyuubi female, what do you think?

And for anyone who can translate the "Hot box" tech into Japanese, you'll get a cookie.

Next up: Some ninja ass kicking, A horny princess(Maybe a lemon, maybe not), and a few new jutsu.

Review, review, review(Yes Im a review whore). Ja ne.


	3. Of Princesses and Ninja

Thanks for all the reviews! I love em xD

And thanks to all who gave jutsu, If I don't use yours, please don't be offended. I'll most likely end up using them in later chapters anyway.

The rest at the bottom. But first, chapter three.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto grinned at his opponents like a wolf grins at a cornered rabbit and, needless to say, it spooked the other ninja a bit. But they had the three surrounded so there wasn't anything to be afraid of! "Take em down!" Roared the leader, pointing his sword violently at Naruto and his team. His warriors, confident they had the genin surrounded at every possible angle, charges hollering and laughing.

"Shikamaru."

The Nara sighed, his hands forming the familiar rat hand seal his family is known for. "So troublesome." In and instant his shadow struck an odd spider webbing pattern under him before striking out with and audible whip sound. All the merc, all ten of them, stopped in their tracks.

"W-What the hell!?"

"Shikamaru?" Ino stared dumbstruck at her friend who seemed to have a bit of trouble keeping the mercs at bay. "It's pretty hard to handle these guys myself Ino." She got what he meant and immediately brought her hands before her. Once again a famous clan seal was formed, her hands forming a "O" in front of her. Together she and Shikamaru chanted the names of...

**"Kage Amimono." **_(Shadow web)_

**"Shinteki Bunri!" **_(Mental detachment)_

Immediately the four mercenaries in front of them shuddered violently and then collapsed to the ground. And that was four less people Shikamaru had to hold, "You okay Ino?" The Yamanaka girl huffed and puffed as she attempted to regain her breath. The jutsu was taxing and pretty dangerous considering the ratio of backfire. "I-I'm good."

Ino smirked playing off her health even though she couldn't feel her right arm.

"Naruto."

Naruto smirked as he eyed the shivering(or at least trying to) mercs still tapped by his Nara friend. "W-What are you!?" The leader gasped as he watched the rest of his warriors fall at the hands of a genin.

Naruto just laughed.

"Konoha genin! Now don't you feel like shit?"

A scream, surprisingly feminine echoed through the forest.

--

"Well that was uneventful."

"Don't complain, at least we still have the package." Shikamaru shook his head. "They were just mercenaries anyway."

Naruto frowned, "But still. They should have given me a chance to make it cooler."

Ino snorted behind him. "Cool? You? Ha, like you could ever be cool Naruto. Now Sasuke..." She trailed off as a healthy blush took a fancy to her cheeks. The other too genin merely shook their heads, ignoring the giggling coming from their blond teammate.

"Where here." Naruto droned not even glancing at the intimidating guards at the entrance.

"Halt, state your business!" They growled, trying to grab onto Naruto.

Shikamaru quickly presented the package effectively stopping the rather aggressive assault on his friend. "We're from Konoha."

The eldest looking guard looked the package over, confirming it's origin or trying to look official, the genin weren't sure which. "Fine. Daimiyo-sama is in the courtyard." He pointed them in the right direction before resuming his previous position.

The group headed in the direction indicated, Naruto complaining that the guard was too lazy to deliver the package himself.

"Oh! You are the Konoha ninja right?" The genin trio turned toward a giddy voice.

"My name it Mikoto! Nice to meet you!" The princess of fire country nodded in their direction, shooting Shikamaru and Naruto questionable looks. Ino spoke up first.

"Yamanaka Ino." She bowed respectfully.

"Nara Shikamaru." The Nara mumbled lazily bowing as well.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto however, refused to bow. Ino, and the princess, didn't miss this.

"You baka! Your supposed to bow!" Ino screeched, her voice threatening pain.

Naruto shrugged, "Why? Cuz she's rich?" He scoffed. "I bow to those I respect and I don't know more than her name. So, no bowing." He crossed his arms, smirking along with Shikamaru.

Ino fumed but quickly turned toward the princess who bore a striking resemblance to someone she's seen before. "S-Sorry, he's lived in a cave his whole life." She joked sheepishly.

The red-headed royalty just waved her hands dismissively, "Oh, it's fine." She chirped, subconsciously licking her lips when she glanced at Naruto.

No one noticed though.

"Well, I guess I'll just show you to where daddy is." The group followed her silently before coming into a large open space with patio furniture, of all things, sitting in the middle. On one of the chairs sat a pudgy man who was quietly fanning himself.

"Ah, Mikoto-chan I see you have brought our ninja friends." He smiled warmly waving them over.

Shikamaru waisted no time and handed the man the small package. His eyes widened slightly as the man snatched the package from him while simultaneously tearing off the wrapping. And a jaw hit the floor, Naruto's, when a small orange book was revealed. "T-That's!"

"Aaaaah! Finally I have it! Icha Icha paradise: Of Beauties and Chakra." He hugged the book close, "This editions features beautiful kunoichi woman and their teammates!" Giggling perversely he flipped the book open.

Naruto, and everyone else for that matter, was pissed.

"You mean to tell us we got ambushed (sorta) for a porn book!?"

The Daimyo looked at his as if he'd grown several heads, "Porn book! This," His gestured toward the book," Is art!"

Ino scoffed, "Sure, and Sasuke-kun is gay." The Daimyo gave her an odd look. "Who?"

Shikamaru and Naruto exchanged glances, both attempting to stifle laughter. It would be too easy to use Ino's own words against her precious Sasuke-kun. Naruto recovered first.

"Well we should at least get something for the hard work."

"Isn't your Hokage paying you?" Naruto made a face.

"Well yeah...but you should compensate for the sheer boredom I...er...we went through!"

Shikamaru shrugged, "I could care less." Ino nodded in agreement.

"I can live with it."

Naruto gawked openly at his teammates, "You mean you don't want at least _something_!?" They shook their heads.

Naruto grunted and crossed his arms again, his blue eyes fixed in a glare. "Fine, then it's just me. Since our last fight was so lame I want another one! Gimme your strongest."

Ino started, "Naruto! Your being stupid!" Naruto just shrugged.

"Fine then." Everyone, princess included, turned their eyes to the pudgy man who was still reading that book. "You may rest here and in the morning you will fight my strongest warrior."

Naruto grinned, "Hell yeah!" He never noticed how calm the man was when he said it, the calm that just said '_it's your funeral'._

"Mikoto-chan, please escort our guest to a room. One for the girl separately of course." He waved them off to finish his book.

Mikoto smiled cheerfully as she pranced away from the group.

"Follow me." She cooed, calling them with a finger. The boys shrugged at her odd behavior and followed while Ino was thinking something else.

She's seen that kind of behavior before, hell she's done it before! The over-the-top cheer in her voice, the smile, the calling with her index finger. The princess was obviously in heat at the site of one of her teammates and considering the looks she kept shooting him, it had to be Naruto. But Ino merely shrugged, it was just Naruto and there was no way he'd act on it.

Right?

--_**Surprised? Another lemon.  
**_

Mikoto was having the time of her life.

Nothing compared to this single moment right here, her body pressed against his in the heat of passion, his powerful hands fondling her body greedily. She didn't expect her attempts to woo him to work considering the little 'I don't respect her' thing. Apparently this blond could fuck someone he didn't respect. Mikoto, conceited as she was, didn't think it was her body that called him in.

Sure her face had a beauty that also had a cuteness to it. Sure she was fit despite her leisurely lifestyle, and sure she was a leggy red head. Her breast small yet perky, and her lips full and pouty, might have called him in.

Okay, maybe it was her body that did the trick. After all she was damn hot, right?

A squeak escaped her lips as she was pushed roughly against the wall just next to her queen-sized bed. He just couldn't wait.

And he damn sure wasn't going to. Naruto had enough of her teasing the moment she showed them their rooms before sauntering off with that extra sway to her hips. He had quickly left the moment Shikamaru fell asleep and sought her out. Naruto almost chuckled at the memory of the look of confusion on his teammates face when this princess showed them _her_ room first.

He had found her door slightly ajar and simply let himself in. He found her idly brushing her hair on a stool in front of a mirror and the look she sent him via said mirror set him off.

He snatched her up and pushed her against the wall just like they were now.

And damn was Naruto hungry.

Mikoto gave a throaty moan as his knee slid between her legs, just barely brushing her inner thighs. He smirked, his tongue tracing her collar bone lazily.

She really wanted this.

Like his time with Ino he'd just play with her at first, his right hand squeezing her ass as while his left dipped between her legs and into her panties. His index finger toyed with her wet sex causing another moan, though louder. "Who knew the princess would be like this? A bitch in heat, eh?"

Mikoto thought for a moment whether or not to be offended at his comment before it was thrust away when her rather sensitive clit gained some attention. All she could do was moaned for him, before she remembered her arms worked.

Naruto was pleasantly surprised when a dainty hand wrapped tentatively around his painfully erect member. Mikoto smirked when he growled at the contact, her hands working him slowly.

A princess, giving Naruto a hand job? Naruto thought of how many people would be out for his head if any of them found out. Hell, a day or two ago he would have never done anything like this. If anything like this was going to happen then it would happen with Sakura!

That's the argument he would have put up anyway. Now Sakura was like a distant memory.

He noted that if he had the chance he would still fuck her till her legs didn't work and that somewhere deep, deep down he still loved her.

The Kyuubi, watching the action, made a mental note to obliterate this feelings for the girl soon.

Naruto blinked, remembering just exactly what he was doing. A odd mouth-watering smell hit his senses and a slightly sweet yet tangy taste invaded his mouth. His blue eyes looked up to see a furiously blushing Mikoto, hands covering her mouth, watching him as if he was committing a sin. Well...he was. Sort of.

Realizing he was just on auto-pilot Naruto figured he'd just continue, his focus moving to the wet lips in front of him. His tongue reached out and licked her, starting at her slit before working it's way up toward her clit at an agonizingly slow pace.

Mikoto tried her best to stifle the moans trying to force their way out. He was actually licking her _there_ of all places.

Truth be told, the princess was a lot more innocent than she acted. She had only had sex once, which of course went unnoticed by her father, and it wasn't anything like this. There wasn't any licking of her..er..area like this. There was groping, yes but that was about it.

Groping and the uncomfortable feeling of having your virginity taken by a rather sexually impotent prince from some country you couldn't pronounce. They broke it off a few days later.

"Aaaahh!" Quickly biting her lip Mikoto tried her best to withstand the rather wide tongue invading her most sacred of places. But damn did it feel good. "N-Naruto." She breathed getting a grunt in return. The blond was busy torturing the girl, his tongue paying close attention to her clit.

He grinned when he felt her twitch, his eyes watching as her mouth let out a silent and breathless scream.

Yup, seems like Jiraiya was right about the "orgasm". It made the male feel like a sex god when he managed to work one out of a girl. Apparently the Toad Sennin had his fair share of "fakes", whatever those were. Naruto, before he lost wood due to thoughts of ero-sennin, quickly moved above the panting girl.

In one swift thrust he buried himself with her, the sensations of his "first" hitting him lightly. Warm, wet, and very tight. Naruto shivered when he felt her clench around him, her long legs wrapping around his waist. "Antsy aren't you." He growled, nibbling on her earlobe.

Slowly he pulled himself out, before trusting back in with a bit more speed. His trusted were off tempo and awkward as he never really had to move his hips like this before.

That and he was a bit distracted with the sexed up princess devouring his lips.

Slowly the trusts grew timed, and he began a steady rhythm. "Ahnn.." Mikoto wiggled her hips to meet his trust, pleasure flooding both of their senses. Before either knew it, they had switched positions with Mikoto on top though Naruto took careful note not to slow his pace down a single bit.

"Ahh! N-Naruto..I...I'm..."Mikoto bit into her lip, her nails digging into the blonds chest as his trusted grew harder and harder. No longer could she silence herself and she sure as hell didn't care. Screw whoever heard her, it's not like they could do anything.

Naruto on the other hand was deaf to the entire world. All he could concentrate on was this girl on top of him and himself pounding into her. He felt an odd tug in his stomach and growled out his climax along with the moaning princess.

Exhausted she collapsed onto his chest, her abused pussy aching and her legs feeling numb. "Damn." She smirked as she heard Naruto but said nothing...she instead chose to snuggle into his chest as he pulled a blanket over them. In the morning she'd see he had slipped back into his room as if nothing ever happened.

She wouldn't care much.

She got hers.

--**_Lemon End._**

"...Your my opponent?" Naruto smirked at the disbelief in the warriors voice.

First thing in the morning they were summoned by the Daimyo, Naruto to fight and the others to watch. But they weren't the only ones if the moderately sized crowed was any sign. Naruto had been a bit peeved seeing they were all mostly there to watch him get his ass kicked...not that it was going to happen.

His opponent was possibly three years his senior putting him around 15 or 16. He was not too much taller than Naruto who was about five foot three. Black hair and brown eyes, this Ryuu was dressed as if he was planning on being lazy the whole day.

"Yeah that's me." Ryuu kicked off his sandals.

"Whatever." The teen took a simple taijutsu stance, probably something all guards were taught, a smirk on his face.

Naruto just crossed his arms, "Anytime buddy." Ino eyed Ryuu cautiously. Something about him seemed off.

"Shika, that do you think?" The Nara clan member shrugged, watching the clouds more than anything else.

"Can't say. We haven't really seen Naruto serious. And neither of us knows Ryuu so we don't know how far he'll go."

All they could do was watch.

Ryuu made the first move, darting forward with surprising speed his fist flashing forward before Naruto even knew he was close. Or at least that's how the blond made it look before he effortlessly caught the fist, his new black jiggling at his waist.

"W-What!?" Ryuu gasped in pain, his fist being twisted behind his back.

Naruto chuckled and planted his foot into the boys rear sending him tumbling forward. "Come on, that's it?"

Ryuu glared, furious at his public embarrassment after being treated like a child. In a burst of speed he once again attacked Naruto with a powerful punch and just as the blond moved to catch it again he stopped. Instead he shot his foot out, right into the genin's stomach knocking the wind out of him. Naruto curled in on himself but was hit again when Ryuu kicked up under his jaw knocking him on his back.

"Oh come on. That's it?" Ryuu taunted at the other boy gasping for breath while clutching his bruised neck. His smirk was replaced with a frown when the boy burst into smoke.

"Wow! I didn't even see him make a bunshin." Ino gawked. Shikamaru nodded, deciding this fight might be worth the watch.

Suddenly a foot flashed out of the smoke, connecting with Ryuu's face and sending him tumbling again. The smoke dissipated showing a grinning, unharmed, Naruto giving Ryuu a one fingered salute. Ryuu, nursing his face, didn't notice but was thoroughly pissed anyway. He hopped to his feet and brought his hands together in multiple hand seals.

"He's a ninja!? Shit!" Naruto narrowly avoided a ball of fire that would have set his pants aflame.

**"Katon: Kasai Hibana!"**(Fire Style: Fire Spark)

Ryuu roared viciously, "Stop moving!" He growled snapping his fingers sparking a ball of fire in his hands. Naruto dodged left anf right as fireball after fireball burnt the ground where he stood. Finally it seemed like Ryuu had enough, both hands making fireballs. Naruto prepared to dodge only for Ryuu to_ swallow _the fire.

Ryuu reared his head before lurching forward, shooting a huge ball of fire hurtling toward his opponent. The crowd gasped went Naruto was struck head on by the attack, the very ground where he stood lighting up with a small pillar of flame extending into the sky.

"N-Naruto!" Mikoto, and surprisingly Ino, screamed.

The crowd stood in awe at the apparent flaming body of Naruto, still standing in the pillar of flame. Ino shook her remaining teammate furiously, "Shikamaru, what do we do!? How are we going to explain Naruto's death to the Hokage!? Their gonna blame us and Sasuke-kun will-" Shikamaru calmly pryed the frantic girl from him.

"Troublesome girl. Just watch." He gestured toward the pillar still burning strong.

Ryuu sighed smugly, "That's my **Sandanjuu Hibana**. Shotgun Spark." He turned to Ino and Shikamaru to apologize for incinerating their teammate but saw they were staring intently at the fire. Curious at what they were looking at he glanced at the pillar and noticed something.

Three small red glowing dots in an upside down triangle formation. Slowly a sword like form surrounded the dots glowing an eerie dark purple. And then...he heard a voice.

"Trying to kill me?" The image of the sword, burning in the flames, moved and out of the fire a sword came. This black sword literally cut itself out of the fire, slowly at first, before flicking around and blowing the fire away. And boy was Naruto pissed.

He held the sword in his right hand, gripped firmly, holding it out in front of him pointing at Ryuu. "You..." The eerie purple glow was replaced by swirling green chakra, "Just fucked yourself." The blond lifted the blade over his held, the tip pointing to the sky.

**"Fuuton: Kaze Kirite." **(Wind Style: Wind cutter)

Naruto swung the blade in a diagonal arc in front of him and from his blade came a very big, very faster, very wide arc of wind chakra. The blade carved up the ground as it flew forward before impacting against Ryuu, splitting his skin open and splattering blood across the ground. But unlike what most spectators expected the wound was very shallow, but served to knock Ryuu out regardless.

"Sheesh... lucky I held back at the last moment." Naruto sighed, feeling a bit winded.

--

"Ryuu will be fine." The Daimyo commented begrudgingly. He was baffled at how a nameless ninja wannabe, wearing orange of all things, beat his greatest. "Give your Hokage my thanks." He grunted waving them off.

Ino watched Naruto, not in fear of his safety but concerning what his conversation with Mikoto was about.

_FLASHBACK _

_Naruto dusted himself after his victory, wincing occasionally when he accidentally touched a painful burn. He grinned at his teammates approaching him, knowing they were coming to congratulate him but it seemed Mikoto would get to him first._

_"Um...Naruto?" The blond shook his head firmly._

_"I know what your going to say. But no." _

_"Oh...well...I-I guess." The princess bit her lip, avoiding Naruto's dark eyes. "Mikoto, it's just...I'm not really looking for a relationship at the moment. Buuut..."_

_She looked up at this, "Friends with benefits?"_

_She stared at him as if he'd grown another head. "Er..." Naruto was beginning to sweat. He denied a princess, and instead offered to have a beneficial relationship. As if the sex just after meeting her didn't look bad already. "Wait what?"_

_Mikoto almost smiled at the stupid look on his face. "I said okay. But I expect that when I say "Now" you will run your ass here. No questions asked."_

_"Er...O-Okay." Naruto nodded, still confused._

_"What are you two talking about?" Ino smiled at the two._

_"N-Nothing!" They both said a little too fast._

_END FLASHBACK_

Ino had the feeling it was more than "nothing" but didn't say anything.

Well, the trek back home was uneventful and they made better time then before, making it back to Konoha that same day. First stop was the Hokage's office and two certain blonds had something to say to a rather dirty old man.

"Jiji-san!" The Sandaime looked up from his hated paperwork at his favorite genin who had, as usual kicked in his door without notifying he was there. Not that the Sandaime missed it.

"Yes Naruto? I expect the mission was successful." The old man let his eyes fall on the strange sword slung across Naruto's back.

"Yeah, successful. But the mission itself..." Ino shut her mouth, letting Naruto handle this as she couldn't find the strength to yell at the Hokage.

"You had us transport a damn porn book!?" The other blond growled pointing an accusing finger. Sarutobi just chuckled.

"He offered to double our funding Naruto if I let him borrow my- I mean if I bought him Icha Icha. Besides I'm sure you've all learned some nice jutsu?" He had them there.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah yeah."

Sarutobi gestured toward the sword that now held his curiosity in a choke hold. "What...is that Naruto?"

The genin tilted his head slowly, not really sure about how he was going to explain how he was keeping a sword he found. Not only could it be cursed, which was very likely, but he had been set of fire via chakra, stabbed by a weird ruby thing, and was almost eaten by the giant spider guard. "Um...a sword...that I sorta...found."

"Where?" Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"In...an under ground temple?"

Shikamaru would have groaned about Naruto being so troublesome had he not noticed the Hokage's eyes widen a fraction before quickly returning to normal. He was beginning to wonder if he saw anything at all.

"Well, if you intent to use that sword you should find someone who is good with swords. Though since it looks more like a broad or straight sword instead of a katana I don't think there is anyone." The Sandaime paused and rubbed his chin.

Suddenly his eyes had a strange look, as if he was plotting something. "Why don't you visit the hot springs, Naruto? I'm sure you'd want to relax."

The blond blinked, "No...I'm good. I gotta find Kakashi-sensei anyway so he can help my training."

The Hokage sighed and shook his head, "Okay Naruto. Just promise me you'll visit the hot springs someday...you look worn out."

"Er...sure." Naruto scrunched his face up in confusion at the old mans odd request. Ino noticed it made him look disturbingly like a fox.

"Good. You are all dismissed...Shikamaru-kun, Ino-chan, you too might want to relax as well. You look worse than Naruto." A chuckle and he returned to his paperwork.

But once the genin had left... "If I know Jiraiya... he's at the hot springs. Spying on the young women no doubt."

He shook his head, "I just hope my sources are right about him having returned to the village today."

The Hokage sighed and returned to the never ending battle with paperwork, the bane of any Kage's existence.

--

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei!"

Said Jounin almost shivered. He knew it was Naruto but something about him was...off. Usually when the genin yelled it was loud...really loud and high pitched. Now it was almost like he was actually talking like a normal person, just with a bit of volume.

His voice even sounded deeper, but Kakashi, being as cool as he was, acted as if he didn't even notice. "Ah Naruto." He turned to the blond with one half lidded eye.

"Kakashi-sensei I-"

"Before you ask I must stop you Naruto. I have to help Sasuke with his training for the exams." Naruto, instead of looking sad, glared.

"Son of a...fine. Whatever." He turned to leave. "Wait Naruto. I found you a teacher even better than me."

Naruto glance over his shoulder. "Who?"

"Ebisu."

"..." Naruto...just walked away before Ebisu, the closet pervert, even had a chance to make an appearance.

A bit pissed he made his way toward the Konoha hot springs so he could get his promise to the old man out of the way. And that's when he heard a bout of rather feminine giggling. "Oh you are some naughty girls aren't you?" A perverted voice said. Following it to it's source Naruto saw one of the strangest things he's ever seen.

A large man with long white hair and a green and red outfit was sitting atop a huge toad. He was looking trough a knothole in a wooden wall that seemed to lead to the woman's side.

"..." Went Naruto for the second time today.

Slowly he walked behind the man, silently as not to be noticed. "...Hey! Pervert!"

The white haired man jumped at the sudden shout and fell off his toad which promptly burst into smoke. "W-What!?" He looked around, sputtering. "Who are you?" He demanded standing up.

Naruto saw now...that this man was easily 6 feet tall. Sad fact was, was that he was _slouching_. But he wasn't phased. Much.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He stated, ignoring the screaming women who were now on a search and destroy mission for a "pervert".

The man stared at him for a moment and slowly his eyes widened as if he saw a ghost. "U-Uzumaki you say?" Quickly he schooled himself. "What the hell kind of name is Naruto anyway? Your parents must love ramen." he scoffed, ignoring Naruto's glare.

"I..." The man paused for dramatic effect before striking an odd pose, "Am Jiraiya of the Konoha Sannin!" He hopped around a bit and then stopped on one foot, twirling his ridiculously long ponytail around behind him Kabuki style.

"What the hell is a sannin?" Jiraiya face faulted.

"How do you-" He was cut off when a woman screamed. "Pervert! Right there!!" Jiraiya sweat dropped knowing a huge army of half naked women were behind him. As much as it pained him not too look he quickly grabbed Naruto and shunshined to safety.

Safely hidden the two glanced at each other. "You better keep quiet about this gaki."

Naruto growled, "What do I get out of it _ero_-sennin?" Jiraiya looked struck. Who was this kid to call him, one of the strongest ninja in fire country or maybe the world, ero-sennin!?

"Your blackmailing me?"

"Of course." Naruto grinned.

Jiraiya mumbled something about stupid blonds under his breath before suddenly getting an idea. "Hey gaki, your a ninja right? How about...I teach you something?" Naruto frowned.

"What the hell could I learn from you?"

"What do you mean!? I'm a sannin!" He slapped his forehead remembering Naruto didn't know anything about the sannin. "I'm a really powerful ninja. How about...I teach you how to summon frogs?"

Naruto tapped his chin in thought. "Though I'm not a big fan of frogs...I can see how that would help in the exams. Neji sure as hell wouldn't expect that..." Making his choice Naruto nodded.

"Good kid. Now if you'll excuse me." With that Jiraiya poofed away via shunshin. Leaving Naruto alone...somewhere.

"PERVERT!!" It seems that somewhere was no too far from the very pissed off women from the hot springs. They had apparently only hidden in the bushes nearby.

Well...at least Naruto would get some exercise running.

* * *

There's the third chapter (Finally). Next Naruto trains to learn the summoning jutsu, meets the Kyuubi, changes his clothes(somewhat), and maybe I might write more than 5,000 words(Which is what I wrote this time)

If I right more than 5k then I'll be heading for a 6k chap which will have the beginning half of Naruto vs Neji.

Okay, Kurenai wins her spot in the harem in a landslide victory. Temari came in a close second and it seems Tenten got no love at all. I actually like Tenten myself so I might add her regardless. Doubtful though.

Mental detachment jutsu thanks to: _**ConnectFire611 **_I liked it. _**Primal Chaos**_, I like your spike Nara jutsu so I'll use that later on.

I heard one vote for Fem.Gaara. I didn't think mentioning it would bring it up, so if you guy want fem. Gaara you better flood me with reviews asking for it cuz Gaara will be in the next chapter.

I also got a Tayuya vote, and a Yuugao vote(surprisingly). I was thinking Tayuya but was actually going to make that for a diff story. Yuugao, I have no idea of her personality as I've rarely seen her. I've seen stories where she's all "nee-chan"-ish and is cute and nice, and then I've seen one recently where she's calculating and by-the-book...oh, and a bit of a sadist. She is hot though but I won't be putting her in the story. There is only two more spots in the harem.

No, the princess won't be in the harem, that was just a fling. I'll prolly have her get married off later but see if you can guess at what anime character she is. Here's a hint: It involves giant robots. The swords powers will be revealed the same time as Gig himself, around chapter 5 or 6. Maybe.

So gimme those delicious reviews so I get motivated to post the next chapter within the next week. Hell if your lucky I'm working on it now. And tell me what you thought of the fight and the lemon(Which you're not getting another of for a while).

Ja ne.


End file.
